DOES true love conquer all?
by GuitarGirlxoxo
Summary: What if Malfoy wasn’t all bad? What if he had a nice side? What if Hermione saw it when no one else did? What if he didn’t have the dark mark? could they be together?
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction so I hope you guys like it! I don't own Harry Potter. What if Malfoy wasn't all bad? What if he had a nice side? What if Hermione saw it when no one else did? What if he didn't have the mark thing (I forgot the name) review and enjoy!

Chapter one:

Eyes burning with anger, I turned away from Ron and Lavender. I guess I was wrong to assume I meant anything to Ron. Or that we would be going to the Christmas party Professor Slughorn was throwing together. How could I have been so stupid? Fighting back tears I ran from the room and down the long, winding staircase.

I smacked into a tall, weedy figure.

"Granger? Watch where you're going! Oh." His fierce expression hardened, and he steered me to a windowsill and forced me to sit down. I hugged my knees and buried my face in them, the last thing I wanted was _Malfoy _seeing me cry. He was so insensitive, and a bully. He would use it against me somehow. And what if Harry was right? If Draco was going to be a death eater? But he had such nice eyes.

"Ok, Granger, what's wrong?" he asked me. I looked up, his face wore an expression that was almost kind.

"Ron, he kissed Lavender, and we, we are, were going to Slughorn's party. And now he…" I sobbed and, Malfoy patted my back awkwardly.

"Well, for one, you are much prettier than that stupid Lavender. Besides, he's stupid for not kissing you." He said, awkwardly. Then he pulled me in a sort of hug thing. Only he was squeezing my neck and he stick his head on top of mine.

"Draco, what are you doing?"

"Giving you a friendly hug."

"Well, it hurts." It was also quite nice. Draco's touch on my skin.

"Oh. Well, don't worry, curly top. You're pulled away and stepped back, smiling affectionately. He ruffled my curls just as Harry arrived beside me.

"Well, I'm off. Thanks for reminding me about the homework for potions, Granger."

"No problem, Draco." He walked off, and turned over his shoulder to wink and grin at me.

"What was that? Why are you smiling? I thought you like Ron?" Harry bombarded me with questions.

"One at a time Harry!" I cried, just because I am, let's face it a genius, doesn't mean I can answer three questions at once. Well I can, I just don't want to answer those three.

"Okay, leave it! But Malfoy is a slimeball remember that." He said, his green eyes concerned and worried.

"No _Draco _isn't!" I yelled in anguish. Realising what I'd done I corrected myself, "I mean, Malfoy isn't all bad, he has a sweet side!"

"Well, I won't take your word for it." Harry said, laughing at his little joke. It wasn't funny.

I sighed heavily and shook my head. Harry might be kind and understanding, but he wouldn't understand this. Hell, I didn't understand this. Harry and I walked in silence up to the common room, then he let me go off to the girls dorm **(does she still sleep there? I can't remember, for the sake of this, she does). **I got a book, and clabbered into bed, trying really hard not to think about Draco. My mind wondered, regardless. I thought of his wide blue eyes, and how they appeared cold at first. But now I'd gazed into them, I knew they held limitless depth. I thought of the spikes his blonde hair was held in, not gelled, just messy from him running his hands through his hair. I thought of his tall frame, the way he towered above me in a way hardly anyone did. I sighed heavily, and with longing and picked up my quill and some parchment.

_To Draco, _

_Thanks for last night, it helped_

_Can we talk again? I understand if you don't want to._

_Curly top x _

I gave the letter to the owl that slept in my dorm for unknown reasons, and it flew to Malfoy. I didn't regret the choice I made.

_Third person, Draco's room: _

Draco Malfoy sat on his bed, thinking of Hermione. He thought of the way her light brown curls framed her heart shaped face. He sighed in remembrance of the way he'd felt when she touched him. God, did he love the way he felt when he touched her pale skin. And the way his entire soul lit up when he saw her smile, a smile he'd brought to arrive on her soft pink lips. He longed to kiss those lips.

He'd always felt strong attraction to her, he'd fought to hide it when he was younger but now… now he had an urge to make her happy. He realised he was in love with her and always had been. Would she accept him though? After their, colourful, past? Just then a messy tawny owl flew in through his window.

"Hey there little bird." He whispered, stroking the bird and taking the envelope from his beak.

Draco read the letter and tried hard to gasp in amazement. Was he dreaming? He hoped to God he wasn't, he took a nearby quill and parchment and wrote back.

_Hermione!!!_

_Yes, I would love to talk again!!!_

Malfoy xxx

He sent off the note and watched the owl fly into the night.

**A/N Heya! Hope you liked it! Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Biig Lurve to all my reviewers, I expect to get FIVE on my first chapter. I didn't even expect ONE, I thought all your genius probing eyes would skip my story of rubbishness, and move onto the next one: Thanks for telling me what the Mark is called ****Fred-Weasley-Isn't-Dead****, now I think about it, I am utterly stupid for not remembering, it's so easy to remember! *hangs head in shame*. Thank you to emzigale07, another really nice review, that is well rounded as always, I look forward to your reviews! Thanks for the idea Izzy Jeanne, I guess great minds think alike because that's super similar to what I was going to write (now you better find a great mind, because I am not one!)! Thank you to sixteen4ever that was a really kind review, I'm glad you liked it. And last bu not least, thank you to summersammer, I really appreciate your review. Enjoy, and review! **

Hermione's POV:

I woke up to the sound of flapping wings, the tawny coloured owl that lived in my dorm was back, with a note. On the front was my name in an easily recognisable scrawl. Malfoy had written back! Heart thumping in fear of rejection and anticipation I reached forward and took the note out of the owls beak, I opened it eagerly and carefully, not wanting to tear the note inside.

_Hermione!!!_

_Yes, I would love to talk again!!!_

Malfoy xxx

_As I read it a smile formed on my lips. Not only had he replied, he'd said yes, and put three kisses. I wasn't usually the type of girl to stress about boys, and what kisses on the end of notes meant, but I found myself panicking and excitable. I grinned happily, and got changed into my pyjamas. Ready to sleep. I lay the note face down on the side of my bed, so no one could read it. _

Slowly, slowly I drifted into dreamland…

"_Hermione, how could you!" Harry cried in anguish at me offended. What had I done to offend him? I opened my mouth to ask, but he interrupted. "He has the dark mark Hermione! And even if he hadn't he hasn't exactly been nice to you has he!" the wind swirled around me and Harry, and we were back in the second or third year, standing outside potions class. I saw myself, squared up and ready to fight and I saw Malfoy facing me, a snarl forming on his full pink lips._

"You filthy mudblood!" he hissed, and my heart stopped beating for a second. Younger me paled and gasped staggering backwards. Ron leapt in front and yelled at Malfoy, but because of his broken wand the hex backfired. He ended up puking slugs on the front lawn. The cold air swirled around Harry and I once more and we ended up back in the unfamiliar passage way. "See Hermione? He's Vile." Harry hissed at me. I shook my head. "No! he's changed Harry!" I cried to him and Harry shook his head. Again the wind whipped around up lifting my hair and my dressing gown up around me.

"_Whatever, Beaver!" Malfoy hissed and pointed the wand at me, my incisors grew at an alarming rate. Crying, I covered my mouth with my hand and ran up the windig corridor. I bowed my head down, he had been horrible hadn't he?_

"_He's not like that anymore! I know he's not!" I cried out, dejected. Harry's hard expression softened._

"_I know you want to believe that Hermione, but really, he hasn't. last night I saw him pick flowers in the grounds for someone, white roses."_

"_My favourites." I whispered and I wrapped my arms around my knees crying._

He hadn't changed…

I woke up, tears pouring down my face.

"Hey, Hermione, did you have a bad dream?" Ginny asked me, her eyes comforting and kind. I shook my head and she nodded once. I got dressed, as slowly as I could. For once not wanting to think. Thinking was, as always for me inevitable though. Had he changed? Had he really? He had to! He was so nice in the corridor last night, he was never nice. And the way he looked at me occasionally, in a way that wasn't loathing, or cruel. In a way that was kind and sweet and loving. Loving…

I headed to the great hall, my head bowed to hide the tears that threatened to form in my eyes.

Third person, Ron's dorm:

Ron put his wand away, he knew it was wrong to conjure images in Hermione's dreams in the form of Harry, but Hermione wouldn't listen to him. He stood up and headed to the great hall.

Draco's POV:

She ran down the stone staircase to the great hall. She was staring at the floor. A veil of light brown curls hid her pretty face. I ran over to her and tapped her shoulder.

Again the feel of electricity flowed through my veins upon contact with her. She looked up and I saw she had been crying. My heart sank. And I had thought that she was over the Weasley boy. I reached up to stroke a tear away from her cheek but she shied away from touch. Something was wrong. Last night she was open and kind, and tonight, she wasn't.

I handed her the bundle of white roses I'd picked in the grounds the night before. Her brown eyes widened, and her face lit up. She took them and grinned happily at me. I smiled back, I seemed the way I felt when I saw her smile never went away. In fact, because, again I had made her smile, I felt even more blissfully happy. I took her hand and paused outside the great hall.

"If people know about us…" she whispered and looked away from me. I hooked a finger under her chin and kissed her forehead.

"You go in first, and I'll come on after you, 'kay?" I asked her. She nodded and smiled, standing on tiptoes to pat my nose and wink. I beamed at her. I hugged her one last time, and the hall door swung open and slammed shut. There in front of us was Pansy Parkinson.

"Oh, don't mind me." she snarled, a smirk forming on her face, "and don't think this isn't going to be around the whole school tomorrow. If you don't do as I say, of course." She laughed in a cruel way and walked off.

Hermione looked at me with wide eyes. And in that instant, I knew I would do anything to make her happy again.


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter are you all happy my lovely readers? First a big, big thank you to my even lovelier reviewers! (yes if you don't review you are still lovely, but if you review now and make me very happy, you'll be even lovelier!) Thanks to EmziGale07, as always your review made me feel all warm and fuzzy, loads of thank you's! A really great review! Massive thanks to sumersammer for reviewing thank you so much for reviewing! And Biiig Luurve to WordBird101, I'm glad you liked it, you were the one who told me to put the first chapter of this up after all! Anyway, my darling readers. Please, please review and I might even update semi – regularly! I'm also going to star advertising stories starting in the next chapter, so let me know if you want me to advertise any!

Hermione:

My heart sank. Oh no! What on earth did Pansy want from us? Want from me? Her family was rich; she had practically everything she could ever want. She

Most likely wanted me to be her slave for all eternity or something. Great.

"What do you want Parkinson?" Draco snarled, his upper lip curled in disgust. And I'd always thought they'd gotten on. Obviously not.

"Well, first…" she raised her eyebrows and grinned evilly, "actually, I thought of a way to make this a LOT more fun for all of us." I exchanged a look with Draco, and Pansy laughed happily, "By all of us I mean me!"

She turned on her heel and strut off, wiggling her butt like somebody cared.

"I'm sorry!" Draco sighed, and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I think we'd better go in before someone else sees us." I sighed, looking into his eyes sadly and he nodded in agreement. I pushed open the door and walked in, I sat n my usual spot by Harry and Ginny, Ron sat with Lavender now, it didn't annoy me as much as it used to. Malfoy stormed in shortly afterwards and sat over on the edge of the Syltherin table. He grinned and waved over at me. I smiled softly back. Crabbe glared at me, and Malfoy whacked him, then drew his hand away and forced a laugh.

"You know, I had the freakiest dream last night, Harry was telling me to stay away from Dean. So weird." Ginny laughed. And bit into her toast.

"Me too! I dreamt about Harry telling me to stay away from Malf – stay away from the forest. Weird huh?"

"Well I dreamt about a talking kitten, and it did the conga!" Harry grinned, we looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"It was a joke!" he laughed and we joined in. I walked to my first class happily for the first time in a long while.

Draco:

"Boss? Boss? Why are you staring at the mudblood?" Crabbe asked me, and glared at Hermione. I thumped him hard and snarled at him. Crabbe looked at me with confused eyes. shocker. Hermione sent me a warning glance and I forced a laugh. "Joke, joke!" I said "but don't call her that anymore." I added. I didn't think I could restrain myself from murdering him on the spot.

"Why Boss?"

"Do it!" I hissed at him and he nodded once, looking scared.

"Yes, Boss."

I got up and left the great hall, with three things on my mind.

One: Hermione was amazing;  
Two: What did Pansy want from us?

And Three: Why the Hell is Crabbe calling me 'Boss' all the time?

Third person: Syltherin common room:

Pansy Parkinson was a mean, and often spiteful girl. She was aggressive and dominating. And she always got what she wanted. Always. And this was no different.

She sat at a desk in the common room with a quill and some pure white parchment. She was using red ink to write with. She began to scribble down a little note. When she was finished she tied it with a black ribbon. Then she tapped it once with her wand and the little note disappeared. She laughed happily and gathered up her stuff. This wasn't the last time she was going to use them. No, this wasn't the last time at all…

Third person: Potions class.

Hermione Granger sat at the back of the classroom for once, a rare occurrence. She always sat at the front where she could pay more attention. However, Draco Malfoy was sat at the front of the classroom, and if she sat within ten feet of him she would lean across and kiss him. It was all she could do to resist going over there now and snuggling up next to him.

Draco Malfoy sat at the front of the potions classroom, and avoided the cold, steely glare of potions master Severus Snape. If he found out… well think of the worst punishment you could receive and times it by about three thousand. Snape wanted him to join the death eaters, and he'd ben toying with the idea of it until… until Hermione had needed him. She had changed him completely. He didn't want to be a death eater. He wanted to make Hermione happy. Whatever the cost.

Ronald Weasley divided his time that lesson between glaring at the back of Malfoy's head (not his face, God no, he wasn't THAT stupid), staring longingly at Hermione, blowing kisses at Lavender and being told he was an idiot by Snape. He was pretty damn annoyed his plan didn't work out.

Harry Potter, the chosen one, sat in the lesson blissfully unaware of the tension the room held.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! So guys the story is back! We you all screaming out in anticipation for chapter four? Nope, didn't think so, but it was worth a shot. Okay my lovelies, Review, and now, thanks to some awesome people who did! Thank you WordBird101, glad you reviewed as you always do! Big luurve to EmziGale07, for another kind and insightful review, you rock, you really, really do!!! Thanks, so much summersammer, for reviewing, awesomeness! And also thanks to Melora for reviewing too! I'm going to start putting advertisements at the bottom of the page, okay? So just read check out the ones at the bottom if they appeal to your fandom! Sorry it's late guys! (my other story should be up soon too.)

Hermione:

I walked up to my dorm at lunch, I needed to get my book for my next lesson before class, I wouldn't have a chance to get it after, Draco and I were planning to spend lunch together outside in the grounds, it was cold out, so no one else would be there. On my bed was a small piece of pure white parchment, my heart sank as I walked over to open it.

_Hey, Mione! _

_I've worked out something you could do for me, I hope you appreciate how, important it is, that you do it for me, darling. Got it? _

_You, are going to do my homework for charms class, you see, I don't have the time quite simply, and well since you think you're so smart you're going to have to do it for me, kay? And it counts for half my grade so, make it PERFECT. Understand? If not, well, looks like you're going to be the talk of the school honey!_

_Pansy x _

My eyes widened in horror as I read the parchment. I closed my eyes and sat down on the bed, my head was spinning. I couldn't, I couldn't do her work for her. Suppose I got caught? What would happen then? And of course, it was completely and utterly immoral, and wrong. Incredibly so.

I couldn't do it!

But I had to…

Draco:

I lifted my eyes up from the parchment again, and sighed deeply. I glanced back down again, maybe something had changed. It hadn't. I was sick of Pansy right now. Not that I'd ever liked her before, but now I truly hated her with a passion. I just didn't understand what the heck was up with her mind.

_Dear Drakey wakey,_

_What the hell do you think you're doing with that freak? I thought we were together! Okay, so I didn't, but now we are. You're going to pretend to be utterly in love with me. got it? Capiche? _

_And if you don't… well I really can't wait to find out what your dear daddy says x_

_All my love my sweet, Pansy x_

My stomach clenched like a fist ready to punch. How? What? Why? That girl belonged somewhere, and that somewhere was not hogwarts. That somewhere was a loony bin.

I closed my eyes and flopped back onto my bed. Whatthe hell was I going to do?

On the one hand, everyone knowing about Hermione and I wouldn't be so bad. Couples always prop up this time of year, will valentines day and Christmas so soon. It wouldn't be a big deal.

But on the other, what would my father say? He was a pure blood, and had made very clear my entire life I could only ever be with a pure blood. I hadn't felt anything wrong with it. Until Hermione. Then things changed, and I understood how twisted my father really was.

Pansy:

I smiled happily to myself, they should have got the notes by now right? I laughed uproariously, and a little manically. But who cares! If everything goes to plan, I'll be dating Draco Malfoy, the hottest boy in school, by tomorrow night!

And of course, I'll get my first A in charms too1 things are looking up! I reached across to grab the spider I saw scuttling across the wondow sill. Chortling I lifted it up and threw it out of the wndow. It made pretty patterns to the ground (**a/n nasty I know, but I want to show how truly insane pansy is,)**

Ron's dairy:

_Merlin's knickers, this is stupid. Lavender 'darling' keeps doing really stupid stuff to me. I mean the Lavender's boy badge was enough, amusing for a while. Of course I didn't know I had to wear it. And that dumb Lavender and I t shirt with a moving photo on it was really stupid. But this is IT!_

_I have to wear some stupid lavender coloured ribbon in my hair! How pathetic! I mean, did you know lavender is purple? PURPLE! What kind of sick, twisted excuse for a colour is lavender? It's all faded, trying to be purple, but not quite getting there. I hate lavender._

_Oh damn! I think Lavender read my diary!. She ran off crying if that's any inication. Maybe I should go after her… nah. I'lll leave it. She's not that pretty anyway. I mean as if. She'll come back to me, I'll bet. After all I'm one manly stud of a man._

_**Ron's diary is picked up by a bunch of boys they throw it around and put it in the bin. They laugh at Ron. Then they leave the room. Ron fishes it out of the bin and begins to write again. **_

_Sorry about that Ernie. I'm going to call you Ernie from now on. So that I can pretend I'm writing to my cousin. Clever huh?_

_Anyway, they are being so obnoxious. Hitting me with a notebook Ernie. How nasty? And now they say I'm od. Ah well, a dairy is actually a good friend. Doesn't go off with Malfoy, or agree with Hermione. Or hit you with a notebook. It just listens. Never talks back to you. No sarcastic comments. I must be lonely. Talking to a notebook._

_Oh here comes Lavender._

"I'm so sorry Lavender darling! I only meant the colour honestly!" I cried, rollng my eyes in a small motion I really hoped she wouldn't detect.

"It's okay won-won it is a silly colour, a pretty plant though. And I got you a present!" she cried enthusiastically. Oh joy.

"Yay! You shouldn't have!" I looked at it again, my mind hadn't changed "you really shouldn't have." A braclet with a lavender plant on it! It's a girls braclet! Where the hell does she get this stuff anyway? Creeps'R'us? Thought so….

Okay! sorry i forgot this bit! anyhoo... i want to *shamelessly* promte misscharstars story the other diggory and her gossip girl story if you like gossip girl, and if you like robin hood check out emzigale07's robin hood stories they are amazing!1!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Okay, I apologize for yet another late chapter, you must all really hate me. but I want to start, as always thanking all my lovely reviewers, emzigale07, thank you sooo much for reviewing as always, much lurrve! Ad also, thanks to pottergrl101 for reviewing too! Thank you voldyismyfather for reviewing. And also to WordBird101. Now, I'm guessing after such a long, cruel wait you want to read some actual story? Yeah I think I was right, off we go!**

Hermione:

Well, this stinks! Draco is now 'dating' Pugly Parkinson. I know, it's mean, to call her that isn't it? But she isn't so nice herself. And blackmail… well she deserves it! Yes, she deserves it!

I walked down the hall to the room of requirement, where Pansy had arranged to me. she was waiting for me, and although I was early she tutted and shook her head. I rolled my eyes discreetly and handed her the roll of parchment.

"Thank you, Granger, your little secret is safe for now, but truthfully, one girl to another, I don't see how much you can mean to him, if he wants you to completely ignore him in front of his friends. Well, toodles! Bubbi honey!" and she waked of, swinging her huge butt like somebody cares. I don't. Draco doesn't. no one does! No one! She left the room leaving me seething in her wake.

I opened the door a little bit, and peered out, Pansy was talking animatedly to snape, trying to sell me out I'll bet! I heard the room of requirement being mentioned, and quickly ran up the stairs to my dorm. Peeking behind me as I ran, I saw Snape yelling at her for lying! Tee hee!

Draco:

I waited outside transfiguration, half an hour before the lesson began, I'd arranged to meet Hermione there by owl the night before. I heard footsteps coming up the corridor in the familiar awkward step step pause step step I recognised to be Hermione's footfalls, and smiled.

Then an angel appeared. She her skin was cream coloured and smooth, her cheeks were pink, the exact same shade as her soft, full lips. He hair fell past her shoulders in thick, dark brown curls that had a life of their own. Her eyes were the shade of brown you could just drown in.

And I was lucky enough to have her.

"Why hello there." I smiled at her, and her cheeks turned even pinker. She stared at her feet as she gave a dorky – but loveable – snorty laugh. She walked to where I stood and took her hand in mine.

"Hi." She mumbled and I leant forwards to kiss her cheek. "have you done your essay on basic animal transfiguration? It isn't due until after the weekend, but I really thought that I should do it early, in case something pops up. Like next weekends trip to hogsmeade?"

"Ahh, so are you saying you want to go with me?" I grinned and tapped my nose.

"Well, that depends…"

"You see, I would ask but I don't think my girlfriend would like it very much…"

"What Pansy doesn't know won't hurt her!"

"Who said it was Pansy? I could have a gorgeous girlfriend you don't know about."

"Hah! You couldn't get a gorgeous girlfriend," I sobered up, I stroked her pale cheek and smiled.

"Well what I see in front of me, just goes against the very essence of what you say." She blushed prettily and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Thanks."

"I love you." Her beautiful eyes widened at that.

She looked at me and blinked slowly, then she backed away.

"I have to finish my … divination project. Bye."

"You don't…" do divinaton I finished in my head she was gone.

I scared her away. We'd been going out what, it must have been ages…. Than I realized, only two days. I always ruin good things. Who says I love you after two days? Who? Who?

Oh yeah, me. 'cause I'm an idiot. And I just chased away the last good thing in my life.

**a short one i know, but i really wanted to update, i WILL update over christmas, i promise, i have two weeks off starting friday, and i WILL update then. now to be really cheecky... review please? I'll lurve you forever!!! please!**


	6. Chapter 6

An early update from me! There's something you don't see every day! (or week, or month for that matter) I want to thank my fabbio reviewer Emzigale07 for reviewing so nicely, and also being my only reviewer, also, if all two people who are reading this, are reading this, check out Emzigale07's brilliant Harry Potter fanfiction seeing, it's excellent and well worth a read

Hermione:

I regretted walking away the second I turned but my stupid pride got the better of me and I continued walking.

Was I really upset that he'd said he _loved _me. Millions of times, had the word hae came from his lips, and yet, the word love shocked me. There really has to something wrong with the way I think.

Do I love him? Yes, I do. I love him… and I walked away. So now I'd better find him and apologize hadn't I?

I turned in my path and headed back down the stairs, avoiding contact with people, it was unusual for me not to be in the library at lunch time, and I didn't want to make anyone suspicious.

I arrived at potions and Draco stood there, in the same spot he'd been standing in before I'd left. One thing had changed though, he was pushing away a fumbling Pansy, who was draping herself over him like the cheap curtains my mother had brought for my father's study.

"But Drakey…" she wined in her pathetic needy girl voice, tugging on Draco's tie and placing her hands on his hips.

"No Pansy. I'm not doing this anymore! I'm not pretending to go out with you!" he hissed, in a tone that was harsh and almost cruel.

"But she's so ugly! I mean her hair! Does she even _straighten _it? And she wears _no make-up_! She's boring too! Whatever do you see in her?" he moaned.

"She's worth ten of you Pansy! At least she doesn't wear her skirt up round her bum or dye her peroxide blonde. And she has a natural beauty, one that doesn't require half a bottle of foundation every morning just to give her some shine. She smells nice, and her skin is smooth and soft, without any fake cosmetic help! And she's not boring she's the most intelligent, caring, loyal, _decent_ person I have ever known. So no, I don't like you Pansy and I never will!" he yelled and Pansy glared at him, before laughing happily, "well you've landed yourself in it now!" she laughed, "I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you and your little girlfriend can never show your face around here ever again! I own this school, and don't you forget it!"

Despite the lurch my heart gave when Draco defended me like that, my mood had turned sour. Pansy was vicious and condescending, but she did own the school, as she'd phrased it. It was just like some really awful American high school movie.

Swaggering in five inch stiletto heels, she strode past me and laughed, making a rude hand gesture at me as she passed.

"Draco?" I whispered, and he turned to face me. He looked at me with an expression of hurt and confusion as I walked over towards where he stood.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have walked away like that. I love you." I whispered, holding my hand out, he took it in his and smiled sadly at me.

"Do you really mean it?" he said, stoking the back of my hand with his thumb, and then kissing each knuckle.

"I do." I whispered softly, "but do you still love me?"

"I do. Now I'm pretty sure we're not married, but I need to check…" he grinned.

"No, we're not, I wouldn't mind if we were though."

"Neither would I."

He smiled and kissed my lips softly, and neatly.

Ron:

_Dear Ernie, _

_I think I just saw Hermione kissing Draco. I'm sad now. _

_Oh cookies! Lavender made me cookies! Be right back, I want me some of those yummy looking cookies! _

_Pah, they were AWFUL! I mean who puts Lavender into cookies. Personally, I prefer chocolate chip. Mmm double chocolate chip cookies…_

_I got my head stuck between the barriers on a staircase today. Harry, Shamus and I were dropping dead dung beetles onto Slytherin's heads as they walked past us. Only I saw Crabbe and I thought I'd get better aim if I lent out towards him. I got my head IN fine. It was the getting it out that was the problem! _

_What we didn't realize was that it was one of those staircases that if people stay in the same part for too long starts swirling round and round until whoever's on their gets dizzy and gets off. Only I was stuck. It wasn't until I was sick on Snape's head that Dumbledore rescued me. _

_Harry and Shamus didn't help of course. They were too bust laughing their heads off at me._

_Love Ron _

_p.s see you at easter._

_I had to add that last bit, Dean was reading it._

Hermione:

Saturday came really quickly and I was thrust again into the dilemma of choosing an outfit for that afternoon. I decided on a grey tartan skirt with a pair of black heeled ankle boots, a light grey v – necked jumper over the top of a black shirt and a black military jacket (borrowed off Ginny, who I had told about my plans the night before, once she got over the shock she promised not to tell anyone and to help me prepare for the 'date'). Ginny also did my hair for me, she got some hair- straightners that she had made me promise not to tell Ron she owned, because he would 'freak' and made my hair look really sleek and pretty, then she slid a clip to push my hair back behind my right ear.

I looked like a Pansy clone, after stressing this to Ginny, she sighed and used the straighteners to return my hair to it's original curly state, moaning that I wouldn't know fashion if it waltzed over to me and slapped me round the face.

By the time I met Draco with Ginny at the bottom of the staircase we had both agreed I looked fine. No one noticed us amongst the crowd, everyone was frantic in their rush to get gifts for everyone for their Christmas presents, we could have held hands and no one would have noticed.

Once we had arrived in the slightly secluded part of hogsmeade that homed the shrieking shack **(A/N is that right? I just drew a blank) **and several dodgier cafés, Draco and I took each others hands and walked towards Celeste's Café, the least intimidating of the bunch.

A friendly witch smiled at Draco and I and led us to a table at the back.

"Two coffees?" she asked, and we both nodded.

"coffee? I thought this was a magic café?"

"It is, the coffee refills itself and tastes different to every person who drinks it."

"sounds like my cup of tea."

"No actually it's coffee."

"It's a saying!" Draco laughed at that one and shook his head, platinum blonde strands of hair flew around his face and he smiled gently at me, his blue eyes piercing my gaze.

* * *

Half an hour later we began to head back to the main part of hogsmeade, it was only then that we noticed the commotion in the middle of the square.

Katie Bell had been hexed by a necklace intended for Dumbledore.

And everyone – including the teachers – thought Draco was behind it.


	7. AN apologies

OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY! I just checked and it's been more than 3 months since my last update! I am so so sorry! I am working on the next chapter and hopefully it will be up soon! Like really soon! Sorry again!


	8. Chapter 7

I know I'm evil. No update for sooo long. I mean absolutely ages, it's been months. But it's here now! Thank you to my amazing reviwers VoldyIsMyFAther, Katoo and Emzigale07! Check out Emzigale07's story Seeing, it's a personal favourite of mine !

**Chapter 7. **

Draco:

I spent Saturday night in Dumbledore's office.

Oh, God. Oh God! I am not a bloody death eater!

"Draco…" Hermione whispered, her wide eyes looking into mine.

"I didn't do it! I didn't plant a fucking cursed necklace! I thought you would believe me!" I yelled, standing up and kicking a chair over.

"I believe you! I was just going to say 'we're going to have to confess.' No need to act like a jerk!" she whispered, wounded. I walked over to her, and stroked her cheek, she pulled away from me.

"Sorry! I'm just pissed that I'm getting sent to Azkaban for something I didn't even do! " I yelled, and threw a wooden serpent at the door.

She walked over to me, and wrapped her arms around me. I put down the wooden badger I had been about to throw, and held her back.

"I think we will."

"Actually I have a plan."

Pansy:

Pansy 'Pugly' Parkinson was not a popular person.

In fact, she was downright hated by almost everyone, so when a sobbing Draco Malfoy approached her that day, she wasn't quite sure what to do.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Pansy! I loved you all along!" He cried, thrusting himself into his chest. Pansy awkwardly patted his shoulder, and smiled wickedly. Haha she knew that her blackmailing skills would prevail in the end. She didn't see Draco Malfoy's evil glint in his eye. Neither did she see him with the magical recording device that Hermione had charmed into working on school grounds.

"They all think I did it." Pansy didn't know how to respond other than,

"I know you didn't." which she said, whilst cooing softly.

"How? How do you know?" He asked.

"Because I did it!" She laughed. And Draco stepped back it a look or horror on his face. It had been a long shot, but Hermione was right. And now he thought of it, he wouldn't put it past the cow!

Ron's Diary!

Dear Ernie,

Been a while huh! Well, Lavender has only gone and made me stand up and sing 'our song' with her in front of the whole bloody common room. It was one she wrote herself. It's really bad. Doesn't even rhyme, and Lavender can't even sing!

It goes like this

Ronny boo, oh ronny boo

_I you are the one I adore_

_Your lovely carrot hair _

_And misshapen jumper_

_FreckEEEEEELLLSSSSSSSS!_

_And you're so gangly and tall_

_I know you love me too!_

See! It's a rubbish song! Rubbish! I mean she screeches freckles, I swear I am the laughing stock of the lads in our dorm.

Even Harry –once he'd finished laughing and gotten up off the floor from laughing so hard – telling them to lay off didn't help this time. In fact, it only made them laugh harder when Lavender walked up into the boy dorm to give me another ugly knitted sweater. He couldn't keep from laughing then either. I swear, she's doing my head in!

On the plus side, everyone's saying Malfoy is a death eater. Bet Hermione will come crawling back to me when she finds out! Harry knows something though; he seems to reckon he saw them! I guess if I just spy on his dreams again... That should be fun.

No! No I promised mummy. And what mummy says goes.

I swear, Lavender and my mother, I'm deep in poop!

Ron,

Hermione:

Draco got back to our agreed meeting place of the room of requirement at about 8 that night.

"Well?" I asked him sombrely, my eyebrows knitted together in concern and agitation. Draco looked into my eyes and grinned.

"She admitted she did it!" he yelled, slapping my palm as I raised it in a high five. I hugged him quickly, before sitting down on of the few tatty looking arm chairs, which had appeared when I walked in.

I didn't know what a secret hideout should look like, but this was what I imagined one would look like. The floor was dark wooden floorboard, with a few thinning rugs dotted here and there, which really gave the room a homely sort of feel. There were three armchairs, each a sort of reddish purple colour, they didn't look like much but were really quite comfy. The walls were bare, except for a clock on the far wall, that had stopped working, at 1.30 one day, long ago. The ceiling was suspended by beams and the room was lit up by a few candles hanging from the ceiling.

"So, Crazytop, you criminal mastermind, what is your cunning, and no doubt brilliant plan?" Draco asked me, and I began to tell him of my musings and ideas from the past few hours, with a written plan as well.

It was nearly 10 at night when we were done, and Draco grinned at me again when I had explained it all in detail to him.

"Marvellous! Minnie! Marvellous!" He beamed angelically at me, and I was filled with the sense of pride I usually get when I am praised on my intellect.

And so we left hand in hand and walked out into the moonlit night.

Pansy:

_Sorry, _

I wrote on my parchment,

_I was wrong, Darling Draco is mine once more. I apologize greatly. It was all a misunderstanding, and it will never happen again._

_And the deed is done._

_Pansy x_

I tied the parchment to a beautiful; fair white owl named Light, and turned towards the door.

"Come in!" I called, and Draco stood in the doorway. His golden hair reflected beams of pure sunlight and his pale skin glowed so purely that it seemed almost unworldly.

And when a single, perfect tear rolled down his cheek it was the tear of an angel, and my heart broke.

Only joking. But yeah, he was so totally HOT!

"Pansy, I need a huge favour." He asked me, and literally, I almost got lost in his eyes. I didn't, though, because like everything, I am awesome with a map!

"Anything." I replied, thinking how perfect we'd be together.

"Well okay… here goes." He began, enthralling me with his beauty and grace.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok, a soon -ish update I hope. I want to thank my AWESOME reviewers, Katoo, Damon's Bitch, Hauntedpumpkin56 (sorry I didn't give you a preview, I can't reply to anonymous reviews ) emzigale07 and wordbird101. thank you so much for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy this chapter (oh and a disclaimer, I don't own Harry Potter, I wish I did, because I'd be super rich and stuff, but I don't. this goes for previous and future chapters too, because I WILL forget)

**Enjoy! **

Pansy:

"Dumbledore, I have an alibi for Draco at the time of the prank." I said, inspecting my hair in the golden rimmed mirror near his desk. Yep, that spell was working, my hair looked as though it was naturally as blonde as it was, and it was a gorgeous golden colour. And it bounced in perfect spiral curls… oh that bits going a bit flat, I thought, where's my wand? I reached into my pocket and pulled out my wand and began curly my hair around it, only to meet a glare from the headmaster. I sighed and put it back in my pocket, honestly, wizards do not know beauty!

"Are you sure Miss Parkinson? The alligation made against Mr Malfoy was a serious one, if you are lying, and he did in fact do it, then you will be in as much trouble as he is." Dumble-bore said (OMG! I am so hilarious!).

"Yeah, I know. Can I just go already? He was in this shitty café thingy with me, totally sucked. We walked back and everyone was in mass panic blah blah blah! Can I go?" I asked, my nails aren't going to paint themselves. Some first year is!

"Very well, you may go."

"TTFN!" I giggled and walked off."

Wahey! No one knows it's me. My boss will be so happy!

Ron's Diary!

Dear Ernie,

_Lavender is so annoying. She slapped me today, and said no more jumpers for a week. (to tell the truth I'm quite pleased about the last part.) we had this huge fight, it sort of went like this:_

_Me: Oi! Harry? Don't you think Pansy's so hot? _

_Harry: Um, not really, she's a total cow. Remember when she cut Hermione's hair?_

_Me: yeah nice legs though._

_Lavender: RON! YOU SELFISH MEAN SPOILT PIG! HOW DARE YOU LOOK AT THAT SLUT LIKE THAT! YOUR MOUTH IS PRACTICALY WATERING! (_**slap)**_ NO MORE JUMPERS FOR YOU!_

_Me: Aha! I mean, no! Lavvy! I'm sorry! I swear I'll never do it again!"_

_See what I mean? I was so innocent! And Pansy is hot, I mean I'm sure she's so nice! And it's not like she's a death eater or anything is it? _

_Ron x_

Draco:

Argh! Pansy seriously repulses me! I mean that skirt, it's so short, and her legs are not right for it.

Plus it's so obvious her hair is naturally brown, I mean no one has hair like that. No one.

But she fell for my plan. And that's what counts, hook line and sinker.

I hope Hermione begins phase two soon, I can't take the stares any more, I mean I've always been a bit of an ass. Yeah, I'll admit that. But I mean, these people really hate me, I guess Katie was their friend.

You know, one of them spat on me. disgusting isn't it. I can't blame them though, I mean if it was me, I wouldn't be as pissed. But the fact is, I'm not a death eater.

And I don't care that my family disinherited me because I turned it down. I want to be a decent person, I'm going to have to change.

And dammit, that means apologizing to Potter.

Hermione:

I woke up earlier than usual, even for a Monday, and I walked over to my set of drawers and pulled out my nice school skirt, and a grey long cardigan, (I checked to see if it was allowed) I think I woke Ginny up though, because she saw my looking at my practical and yet clumpy shoes, and she threw pair of dainty black dolly shoes at me before going back to bed. I tried them on, and they went well. I charmed my hair to make it go straight then pulled it into the neatest, tightest, ponytail I could make. I'd read in a magazine at home that when you wear you hair up boys like it because they can see your face. It was probably a load of nonsense but we had herbology today anyway, and mud always gets in my hair.

Then applying a tiny bit of mascara, I walked up to Dumbledore's office, and waited patiently for him to open the door.

"Hello, Miss Granger, what a nice surprise it is to see you here!" he smiled softly ushering me to come in.

" I am here to provide an alibi for Draco Malfoy." I said, and sat down in front of his large desk.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N Sorry it's late! Thank you Emzigale07 and Katoo for reviewing! Enjoy! And review, please!

Hermione:

Dumbledore looked at me with an expression of confusion. Followed by one of understanding.

"But, Miss Ganger, it has come to my attention that you and Mr Malfoy are not that close." He said, taking a seat behind his desk, and considering.

"Well, before, I was, "I struggled to find a word or phrase that wasn't 'hated his guts', because so much has changed since then "I was apathetic to his cause. I've grown, and developed a sense of maturity, and frankly, although I highly doubt my housemates will approve of my, ahem, friendship with Draco, I consider not stepping in and stopping an innocent man being persecuted for a crime he didn't commit." Thank you mother, for giving me a dictionary for my 8th birthday.

Dumbledore's expression remained doubtful, as he fiddled with his wristwatch.

"Professor, honestly, would I lie?" my perfect grades, and being generally well liked amongst the staff of the school did me favours there.

And I persuaded myself not to feel guilty, after all, every single word I had said was the entirely true, and Pansy had hexed the necklace, she did deserve the punishment.

When I had filled out the forms, and Dumbledore had excused me, I made my way down to my first period class, and spent the day, pretending that I had done nothing at all.

Ron's diary!

_Dear Ernie,_

_Me and Lavender are happy again. Well we were, for about five minutes, hen she demanded to know when I was going to propose to her. I swear, I nearly had a heart attack._

_Then she laughed._

_So she was joking. I think. I hope._

_That rat Malfoy was at breakfast this morning, so he hasn't gotten into trouble yet. Damn, I really don't like him._

_Then he had, the nerve, to of all things, walk over to Harry and apologize, like sincerely and everything. What an idiot!  
_

_Ron._

Harry:

Breakfast this morning was so weird. I mean first of all, they were out of weetos… no I'm kidding. I don't eat weetos, so I wouldn't know. But anyway.

Draco Malfoy walked over to me and apologized.

I was sitting there eating my bacon and eggs. It was delicious as usual. I swear Hogwarts food is the best. Not that I have much to judge it on, the Dursley's weren't the most generous of people. When I felt someone tapping on my shoulder. I assumed it was Ron so I just said 'talk to me when it's not 7.30' to him through my mouthful. But when he cleared his throat I swallowed my mouthful and turned, beginning to apologize then I saw who it was.

I glared at Malfoy.

"What do you want?" I hissed at him. but he just looked at me, with a remorseful expression on his face.

"Harry, I am really sorry for everything I've done to you over the last few years. I know you won't forgive me, but I need you to know how remorseful I am, and also that I won't be such a prat again." He stated, and it seemed genuine.

"Yeah, um sure. Okay." I shrugged, and he nodded and walked away. Then Ron walked over and asked me what the hell that was. I replied truthfully and said I didn't know.

Pansy:

I got an owl in fifth period transformation, saying to head up to Dumbledore's office immediately. My stomach filled with dread, had they uncovered my lie.

Then I laughed at my own stupidity, of course not.

Hermione:

I received a message to head to Dumbledore's office. And despite myself I smiled. I would be in trouble if Dumbledore didn't do what I was counting on him to do, but so far, my plan was working.

I was closer to saving Draco and that was what mattered.

I ran from the library where I had been excused to go and research having read all of the year's textbook, all the way to the headmaster's office.

"Miss Granger, Miss Parkinson, please, do come in, I have to discuss a very serious matter with you both." I nodded and followed the aging headmaster into his office, Pansy trailed behind me.

"Now, I believe that both of you have provided me with an alibi for Draco Malfoy for the time Katie Bell was hexed. Am I right?" he asked us, and we both nodded solemnly. "Would either of you wish to confess to lying? This is an incredibly serious offence, and I plead to whomever of you that has lied, to not take this any further." I stood my ground, the gift of honesty behind me and Pansy stood hers. Several minutes passed before Dumbledore rose out of his seat.

"Very well then," He announced "I see we have no choice other than to store both of your memories from that time into my pensieve."


	11. Chapter 10

Okay, first off, I am so sorry this chapter is so late! I mean, I know how stupidly riciously late this is! Thank you to Katoo, Lrose000 and Emzigale07 for reviewing, I appreciate all reviews so so SO much. Even the negative ones. Anyways, on with the chapter.

Hermione:

Pansy paled significantly as Dumbledore rose out of his seat. It was highly understandable, I mean she had told one major lie.

"I will give you both one more chance to confess. I must warn you the consequences of this are incredibly serious, so I advise you to confess now before we take this any further." He grey haired professor warned us. I stayed perfectly composed, whilst Pansy gulped, and looked as though she was about to be sick. She kept silent, as did I. I was merely telling the truth.

"I will have to extract the information myself, as if I allow you both to enter it into the pensive yourselves you may alter it. This way I will get the entire truth."

"Miss Parkinson you go first." She stood up, now visibly shaking as the memory was taken, and placed inside the clear tank.

Suddenly we were in a girls bathroom, it was dirty, and the walls were a faded blue. The sinks were grimy and white, the floor an unusual sludge colour.

Pensive Pansy placed a package on the side of the sink, and went into a cubicle. The Pansy standing next to me sobbed and covered her hands with her mouth.

Two girls walked in, one of them was Katie Bell, the other was Leanne.

"What's that?" Katie, asked, peering at the package.

"Leave it, Katie. Don't mess with it!" Leanne moaned, "can I have your lipgloss?"

"Yeah, sure." Katie replied, and while Leanne's back was turned placed the package into her bag. They left the bathroom.

"oh my God. No. No. NO!" Pensieve Pansy yelled at the same time as Pansy.

"Where is it? Where's the package! Oh my God!" He howed in pain, grabbing her arm and rolling the sleeve back.

There on Pansy's forearm was the dark mark.

"I think we've seen enough." Dumbledore said grimly, and we were back in his office.

Pansy slumped in her chair, sobbing.

"Miss Granger, you may now leave." Dumbledor told me.

"Yes, sir." I replied, walking out of the room.

Despite always knowing, seeing the mark on Pansy's arm was a brutal shock. The vile, squirming pattern, writhing on her skin, made me feel sick, and as soon as I'd left the office, I slumped against the wall in the corridor, putting my head between my knees and trying hard not vomit.

"Hermione?" A voice asked, nervous, and I felt the weight of someone sliding down the wall beside me, and placing an arm around my shoulders. "What happened?" the voice asked me, I didn't look up.

"Hermione?" the person tilted my head up to face them. It was Draco. I threw myself into his arms.

"I got you out of trouble, Draco." I whispered, "but, oh God. She did it. It moved, the mark moved. It moved!" I gasped, tears trickling down my face.

"I know, I know it's disgusting. It's okay. I won't let them hurt you, Hermione. I promise." He stroked my hair, and kissed the top of my head.

We sat there for a while, him holding me and stroking my hair, until I heard footsteps approaching us. Accompanied by gasping sobs. I sat up. Pansy.

"You! You! YOU WHORE!" she screeched, storming over to us, her tears had stopped. I stood up.

"You BITCH! You got me EXPELLED!" she cried, standing so close to me, I could feel her breathe on my forehead, she was after all a good five inches taller than me, thanks in part to the ridiculously high heels she was wearing.

"You planted the necklace, Pansy." I responded calmly, despite feeling really freaked out, I wasn't normally afraid of Pansy, I found her childish and brattish at worst, but this was different, she was so angry, she looked like she might break off one of her heels and stab me with it any second.

"You Goddamn tricked me, slag. You weasled it out of him, you want me gone so you can get your claws into my boyfriend, bitch." She slapped me round the face, hard.

"That's it, Pansy." Draco said, I turned to face him, with his blonde hair and pale skin, he looked like an angel. And an angry one. "Hermione didn't trick me. I told her. Of my own choice. Because you got me into this mess, and you did something bad, so you should get punished for it. And you know what? I am soo glad, you're being expelled, because I can hardly bear the thought of looking at your face. Because, Pansy, you disgust me. You actually repulse me. And if you lay a hand on my girlfriend again, you won't know what's hit you! Okay?" He spoke calmly, but the anger in his voice was hard to mistake. It sort of scared me.

Pansy gasped, and her eyes narrowed, and took on an insane glint. "I'm going to tell them all." She hissed, "I'm going to tell everyone about you two. I swear to God, I won't rest until both of you are destroyed." And with that she stormed off.

I gulped, this was not going to be pretty. I wasn't looking forward to the carnage.

"Don't worry, she won't do it," Draco, whispered in a tone that fell just short of reassuring.

"She will. I know she will." I whispered in reply.

Pansy (3rd person):

The tall blonde girl stalked angrily through the corridors, her golden hair falling behind her. To every person she passed, she whispered "Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are an item." When she got to the Syltherin common room, she tossed her hair back and strode in confidently.

"Are you okay?" another tall, tanned, blonde haired clone of Pansy asked her.

"I'm fine." She whispered, choking a sob back, but keeping her perfectly applied mask, "Malfoy and Granger are dating. Spread the word Lisa."

Lisa nodded.

She stalked up to her dormitory.

"Every body out!" she yelled, shooing teeny tiny 1st years out of the dorm. They scampered quickly, having faced the wrath of Pansy before. Once they were gone she slammed the door, and curled up in a ball, crying hysterically.

After half an hour, she picked herself up, combed through her sleek blonde waves, reapplied her mascara and began to pack up her clothes.

Draco:

When I arrived in the common room, every one stopped talking and stared at me.

"Eh, Boss, you dating that mudblood?" Crabbe asked me, in a slightly too obvious whisper.

"Shut up! She isn't a mudblood, you idiot!" I hissed in response.

"Well, she's hot for a fake wizard." An overly cocky 3rd year snickered and high fived his friend. I walked over to him, and he backed up against the wall.

"Hermione Granger is not a 'mudblood', 'fake wizard' or any other insult you may call her. She is the most talented wizard in our year, so grow up, and stop being so full of yourself." I shoved him back against the wall, then let go of him so he fell back down.

"Anyone else got a problem?" I yelled, and everyone stayed silent, storming to my dorm, I hoped no would remember in the morning.

They did.

Ron's Diary:

_Dear Ernie,_

_Dean's friend's brother's cousin's boyfriend's told him Hermione is going out with that prat MALFOY!_

_How dare she? She's such a bloody traitor! He's in the house that shall not be named!_

_It's not like he's even good looking! Other than in a typical blonde angel-y kind of way. _

_Ron xx_

Hermione:

I went down to breakfast the next morning and was met by vicious glares by most of the Gryffindor house.

"Traitor!" Ron hissed, and got up and walked away.

"Ignore him, he's an idiot." Ginny smiled at me, "You and Malfoy, are, um, cute together. It's not like he has the best taste in dates is it?"

"Okay." I agreed, reluctantly.

"Honestly, Hermione, it'll all blow over. Remember the whole goblet of fire incident?" Harry comforted me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Ron will get over it."

"How come you aren't mad?" I asked them, looking puzzled between them both.

"You're our friend, and we don't care who you date, as long as you're happy." Ginny explained, smiling. "Uh, oh. Here comes trouble, we'll leave you alone with Malfoy."

They got up and left, waving goodbye.

Draco slid down beside me.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think she'd tell everyone." He whispered.

"I don't mind, they were gonna find out anyway." I replied.

"so long as they know…" he shrugged and lent forward to kiss me.


End file.
